Fallout : The New Wasteland
by JasonBondWriter
Summary: What happened to USA hundreds of years after that a nuclear bomb hit the state. Discover it from a young man's viewpoint.


**Hello everybody ! I may understand that you don't want me to write another story. But let me at least purpose a new story about the Fallout Universe. It takes place between the games Fallout 3 and Fallout New Vegas. This story is not related to any of both stories of the game. It's purely independant. I don't own Fallout obviously. But I may own some OC and there's a possibility that some actual characters from the serie do an appearance,but we're not sure of anything. This will contain obviously some violent content and I tried (don't send me mean commentaries pls) to add a little bit of humor. If the story doesn't work,pls at least tell me how to improve it. **

**Without wasting anymore time,let's go !**

* * *

Early 1960s

The sun shines on all the city. The sunbeam lights every houses he encounters. But let's take a closer look inside one of the houses located at the edge of the road of the town. It was like every other house at this period,the form of it with the wooden door at the front and the garage iron door on his right. Suddenly,a young woman looking like Scarlett Johannsson (except she has mi-short brune hairs and without any beauty spot) and dressed simply with a light jean,a red shirt with the board of it entered in her pants and white shoes without shoelaces,walks confidentally in front of this house. Let's take a Firts Person view,shall we ?

We're taking the control of this woman. She takes out the keys from her right pocket and unlocks the door before to open it. She enters in the house and arrives first into the living room. The living room was simple : a normal-sized room with a red circle carpet on the wooden ground,a light yellow sofa placed in the middle of the sofa,a coffee table with the red phone onto it and the TV in front of it. She passes the living room and directly goes to the corridor. Then she goes to the end of it,turns to the right and enters into the bedroom.

It's a simple bedroom. No decoration at all. On the wall,there is the wardrobe. In there,there is just a few clothes,varied from underwears to tops. Then next to it,there's the cupboard. In there,there are jackets and vests and other heavy clothes. On the floor,there are various shoes in the cupboard. Then on the other wall,there is the desk. On it,we can see a map lying on it (showing the town),then a dark blue mug with some pens in there and on the other side,a light red lamp which was turned off. Then,in the messy bed,was lying a man deeply sleeping. He had dark messy hairs,a caucasian face with the face cleared from any beard and his clothes were simple : a white T-Shirt with a whole strain of coffee on the chest and a little light blue pant. His body was hidden in the blank but we could still see his head.

The woman walks to the bed,sits on the edge and talks to the man : "Honey,wake up ! "

The man,instead,grumbles and turns around in order to have his back turned on his wife. She takes off the blank so that his full body is exposed. "Look at you ! You spilled coffee on your shirt ! "

The man answers,with his strong russian accent : "Shiiit... " before to suddenly fall asleep.

Her darling shakes him,in vain. She yells : "Alex ! Wake up ! "

Then she goes to the bathroom. She comes back with a glass of water accompagnied by two ice cubes inside. She spills all of that on her husband. Alex jumps from the bed and falls on the floor. He yells like a little boy and stares at his wife. She says : "Finally ! You're awake. "

Alex goes on a sitting position. His wife then leans forward and kisses him on the forehead. He smiles and asks : "What time is it ? "

She looks at the clock on the wall at the top of the bed and answers : "10 AM ! Get dressed so we can go shopping. "

"Again ?! " he mumbles. Then,suddenly,he falls asleep again. His wife goes to him and says calmly : "Alex ? Alex ! Wake up ! Alex ! Are you there... "

* * *

2279

"Alex ! " He suddenly hears a male voice and feels like someone kicks his ribs.

He wakes up and now,he's propulsed in the present day into a messy bedroom. Next to him stand a giant man (6'6'' ). He has a russian military uniform,a large mustache and two redhaired side whiskers on each side of the face. He was bald. He says to Alex : "Finally,you're awake ! " He extends his hand to the protagonist.

Alex accepts the boost as he stands on his feet again. "Thanks Vlad ! " he answers.

"What about your arm ? " Vladimir asks.

Then Alex pulls his right sleeve to his shoulder in order to show his arm rolled into half-bloody bandages. Vlad concludes : "Well,that could've been worse. Hopefully we had the medikit. "

"Hopefully... " Alex repeats.

"So... when you're ready,join me in the living room. We're gonna go to explore the wasteland. " he says before to take the door and leave the bedroom.

**That really took me months to write this. So if you want that I continue,pls tell me.**


End file.
